


Honesty Is The Best Policy!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Punishment, Salve, Tom Hiddleston visits Asgard, Tom and Loki are naughty, cuteness, diplomatic mission, parental disciplinary spankings, red bottoms, sore bottoms, wine theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Tom Hiddleston pays his adoptive family a visit on Asgard. All goes well for his first Diplomatic mission as a prince. As usual though, Loki pulls him into mischief! Two thieves, Loving parents and two young bottoms tanned with love!





	Honesty Is The Best Policy!

This story is dedicated to WannaBeLokisQueen9. Thanks for your suggestion!

Tom had been very excited to accompany Loki to Nephilheim. As a recently adopted ‘Son of Odin’ the young actor felt privileged to represent Asgard. Tom’s uniform was identical to Loki’s and he wore it with great pride. Loki was tickled by his newly minted brother’s enthusiasm. Their mission was a pleasant one: To deliver a birthday gift to the ancient King. Both young men were decked out in their finest princely togs and were checked over carefully by The All Mother.   
“You both look very handsome.” Frigga said proudly, giving each youngster a kiss on the cheek. Tom blushed, earning him a gentle hug. “You were born to wear these rainments.” She said to him, smiling. She then turned to Loki. “And you, young man behave yourself.” She reached back and gave him a brisk pat on his bottom.   
“Yes ma’am.” The young prince replied, kissing his mother.   
“I’m sure they will both be on their best behaviours.” Odin weighed in as he appeared in the observatory doorway. He sized his young sons up proudly. “Your first diplomatic mission, Thomas. What a proud day for you!” The ancient deity purred, patting his back. Tom smiled at his adoptive father gratefully.   
“Yes papa.” He replied sweetly.  
“Give my regards to King Vallo and my wishes for a happy birthday.”   
“Are you young gentlemen ready?” Heimdall asked, smiling.  
“Yes sir.” Tom answered. Both boys walked to the edge of the Bifrost and Heimdall plunged his sword into the lock. Seconds later, the pair appeared on a lush, verdant lawn in front of a majestic palace. Tom looked about, wide eyed and overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the place. Loki, who had seen this place literally dozens of times was less impressed.   
“Come on brother.” Loki said, an amused smirk on his face. Inside the Palace, Tom’s head swiveled as he took in the massive place, festooned with elvin artwork and sculptures. It was truly magnificent! The young human was dumbstruck as Loki announced their presence to the guards. They were led in and walked the long way to King Vallo’s throne. At first they stood silently before the ancient King, then Loki darted ahead and climbed the dais, flying into the King’s arms! Tom was shocked but stayed still. “Hullo Uncle Vallo!” The young prince said, hugging the huge man.   
“Hello Loki. How have you been?”   
“Fine sir. Papa sends his regards and wishes you a happy birthday.” Loki broke the embrace and ran back down the steps, grabbing Tom by the wrist and dragging him up to the enormous monarch! Tom stood nervously before him, his eyes huge.   
“Hello Young One! I attended your adoption ceremony though I doubt you saw me.” The giant reached down and pulled Tom up gently by the arm, giving him a cuddle and a gentle pat on his bottom.   
“Hello my king.” Tom said softly.   
“Well, what a handsome young man you are!” Vallo boomed, grinning.   
“Thank you my liege.” Tom replied.   
“What do you have for me?’ The king asked softly. “Can Vallo see?” Tom timidly offered the small box to the man.   
“H…happy birthday, sir.” The awestruck prince said nervously.   
“Aw. Thank you Little One.” The ancient man replied. He pulled the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a solid gold fountain pen! It was beautiful with ornate scrolling. Vallo’s eyes shone at the beauty of his gift. Well! Please tell your father it is a lovely gift and I thank him for it. You may also tell him that he has two very well behaved sons and I am proud of you both.” Tom and Loki looked at one another, smiling. 

* * * * 

Loki and Tom landed on the Bifrost and walked into the Observatory, smiling in triumph! Tom was fairly buzzing with his first encounter with Asgardian diplomacy and Loki was thrilled to have gotten a through a mission without angering the elderly King or his father. Even Heimdall gave them both a friendly smile and praise. Odin strode in and hugged both boys warmly. Tom delivered the message from Vallo to the delight of The All Father.   
“I am proud of both of you!” Odin boomed. “Now, as a reward for your very successful mission you may both have the weekend off. May the Gods have mercy on Asgard!” Both young men laughed at this and went to their chambers to change. 

* * * *

While Loki and Tom enjoyed a flagon or two in the banquet hall with Thor, Sif, and The Warriors Three, mischief was afoot in the Palace! A frazzled kitchen worker poked his head in to find the usual perpetrator of mischief sitting at a table under the watchful eye of his elder brother. Thor noticed him and called him over.   
“What’s wrong?” Thor queried.   
“We are missing six barrels of wine my prince.” The man complained. Loki and Tom looked over at the man innocently.   
“Why do you look here?” Fandral asked.   
“I…I thought prince Loki….” He began nervously. The entire group, including the young prince laughed at this.   
“It isn’t me for once.” Loki said amiably. The man smiled and left. Tom smiled and shrugged his shoulders. The two looked at one another and, seemingly knowing what each other was thinking rose and walked out together.   
“I wonder who actually did steal them.” Tom asked conversationally. Loki looked at him, smiling slyly.   
“Why don’t we find out?” 

* * * *

It took the two young princes a couple of hours but they finally found the missing casks strapped to a raft going down the Great Waterway toward the Mountain range, presumably to be sold. It had been stolen by two middle aged men who pleaded with Loki not to grass them out.   
“What will The All Father do to them?” Tom asked worriedly.   
“Probably not much. A few days in the dungeon and confiscation of their raft.” Loki said casually. “He will undoubtedly give them a good chewing out.” Tom nodded, knowing well what that was like. “I suppose we could make them bring it back to the palace and ask Odin to go easy on them.”   
“Oh please, my prince!” One of the men said shakily. “That would be so generous of you!”   
“Yes! We would be in your debt my young prince!” The other man said.   
“Very well.” Loki said in an exasperated tone.   
“Perhaps you would enjoy a sip of wine on our way to the palace?” The first man said. Loki looked at Tom, who shrugged.  
“I suppose. But only one glass. We don’t want to end up in trouble ourselves.” The two men looked at one another smiling…

* * * *

The raft drifted into the docks an hour later. Loki and Tom, who had been treated to drugged wine lay on the raft, unconscious. The barrels of wine were nowhere to be seen. They were carried inside the palace and examined by Matron Rin who diagnosed their drugged state. She gave them each a nasty tasting potion and sent them to their respective chambers to sleep it off.   
Two hours later, Tom awoke and splashed water on his face. He knew he was in some degree of trouble but decided to head off more of it by telling Odin the whole truth. He walked slowly to the Throne room, head down. His bottom tingled at the thought of what lie ahead and he felt a sharp sliver of fear in his gut the nearer he came to the Throne room.   
When he opened the doors and stepped inside he was shocked to hear Loki, standing at the base of the throne spinning a fantastic yarn! Tom’s heart began to pound as he approached. This situation had just gotten much worse! Odin looked past Loki to Tom, alerting the young prince of Tom’s presence. He turned around, giving the young man a warning look. Tom’s brows furrowed and his eyes grew huge. Odin cleared his throat as Tom moved next to his brother.   
“Now Thomas. Your brother tells me that you found two men in possession of the wine and they attacked you, overcoming you. Is that the truth?” Tom turned to Loki, his expression one of desperation. Loki’s expression was pleading.   
“I….I….s…suppose you could say…”   
“I see.” Odin said evenly. “Now Loki, tell me again how you ended up drugged.” The All Father speared his son with one, steely blue eye. Loki’s ears laid flat against his head. Tom blanched visibly and began to fidget.   
“Well, you see it was…”   
“The truth, young man!” Odin said firmly. Had Tom not been there he might have shouted. Somehow he couldn’t bring himself to be too stern with the young Midgardian. He knew deep in his soul that Loki had put him up to whatever mischief took place.   
“Yes papa.” Loki said softly. He swallowed hard and peered up at his father. “The truth is, we found two men with the casks on a raft on the Waterway. We confronted them and they surrendered. They…they offered us a sip of wine…” Odin shifted in his seat and scrubbed his weary face.   
“Thomas? Is this the whole truth?” His gaze softened as he trained it on the obviously nervous young man. Tom’s head went down immediately.   
“Yes sir.” He nearly whispered sadly.   
“There now. How hard was that? The truth always wins out my sons.” The ancient deity said, smiling. “You both realize I have to punish you.” Both Loki and Tom nodded.   
“Yes papa.” Tom said softly.  
“Yes sir.” Loki said, his eyes growing misty. Odin’s heart went out to the two, mildly guilty youngsters.   
“Thomas, you first my sweet son.” Odin purred, beckoning with his hands. Tom climbed the dais slowly, his stomach twisting as he approached the huge man. He knew his bottom was going to be warmed. He hoped Odin was not angry enough to set it on fire! “That’s a good boy.” The All Father said as Tom reached him. He reached down and lifted him up, laying him face down across his knees. Tom fetched a pitiful sigh as he was positioned. “There now.” Odin said when he had Tom just the way he wanted him. He did not pull his leggings down. This was a good sign!  
“I’m sorry Papa.” Tom squeaked as his father raised his hand. Odin smiled warmly, giving his bottom a gentle pat.   
“I know sweetling. Papa isn’t angry.” He raised his hand again, coming down on Tom’s squirming little bottom with a stingy but gentle swat. Odin applied two dozen swats to Tom’s upturned behind. The youngster tried to lay still as he was spanked and Odin recognized this. The punishment stung just enough to be effective without making him cry. When it was over he lay perfectly still as Odin rubbed the stinging, well punished little bottom. “That’s a good boy. Tom winced at first, then relaxed as his adoptive father comforted him. After a few minutes Odin lifted him into his arms, cuddling him and rubbing his back. Tom fetched a huge yawn that brought a smile to Odin’s face. He stood the young man on his feet and Tom reached up and hugged him, kissing his scruffy cheek. “Go have a nap, Little One.” He purred, and Tom obeyed.   
Loki was halfway up the steps to Odin and passed Tom on the way down. He gave his brother a matey pay on the back and they traded smiles.   
“I’m sorry too, Papa. It was all my fault and I don’t expect your mercy.” The young prince said as he was lifted over his fathers knees. Odin smiled warmly and leaned down, kissing his cheekbone.   
“I know my precious child.” The All Father purred, and proceeded to apply the same stingy yet gentle discipline to his son’s little bottom. Loki winced at the sting but lay still as he was punished. Somewhere along the twelfth spank a sharp shard of guilt pierced his heart and Loki began to cry. Odin frowned, knowing he wasn’t paddling the young prince hard enough to make him cry. It occurred to him that his son felt guilty. “It’s alright my son.” Odin said softly. I know.” He moved his hand down a bit and applied ten slightly harder swats to his little sit spots. The added punishment served its purpose and purged his guilt. When it was over Loki was calm and still. “That’s my good boy. Such a good boy for Papa.” The elderly man smoothed his hand over his son’s stinging rump gentle, cooing and soothing his pain. When he picked him up for a cuddle Loki’s eyes were half mast and he was calm. Odin cradled him in his arms, rocking him and holding him as he did when he was a toddler. He was asleep almost immediately. Odin lifted him in his arms and carried his lanky form to his chambers, laying him on his bed for a nap. He kissed his cheek before he left.

* * * *

At the evening meal, Odin and Frigga were already sat as Thor, Loki and Tom arrived. Tom had awoken fifteen minutes earlier and given his bottom a look in the mirror. It was aglow with the pink blush of a not-too-severe spanking. It was only slightly sore and he lowered himself into his seat carefully but without difficulty. Loki was a bit more careful, nursing the few extra slaps he received under his father’s palm. Both young men bore the meek look of a well spanked child. Frigga smiled at them in sympathy.   
“We recovered the casks and caught the men who drugged you boys.” Odin announced. Both Tom and Loki looked up.   
“I’m glad. Where did you find them?” Loki asked.   
“They tried to use the portal in the Mountainside and Heimdall found them. They admitted to stealing it and to drugging you.”  
“What will you do to them, Papa?” Tom asked.   
“I was tempted to put them to death. It is the death penalty to harm a prince of Asgard. But I decided that they would spend thirty days in the dungeon instead.” Both boys sighed with relief. “The reason I punished you two was for not being truthful with me about what happened.” Odin offered, spearing both boys with a gimlet eye.   
“I’m sorry I lied Papa.” Loki said.   
“I’m sorry too, Papa.” Tom added.   
“Well, you are both forgiven.” Odin replied, smiling. “How are your bottoms?” It was a perfectly normal question but both young men blushed scarlet.   
“Fine.” Both said in unison. They looked up at Frigga and Odin sheepishly.   
“Just the same Matron Rin has a jar of salve ready for you when you want it.” Both boys looked at one another with identical expressions of relief. Dinner was served and eaten quickly and both young men excused themselves and sprinted for the Healers, leaving Odin, Frigga and Thor laughing heartily!


End file.
